


With a Bang

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, The Burrow, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Roxanne wakes up to the new year with a dragon outside her window and a man in her bed. She's done worse...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eight days after the fact, but you know what, time is relative :P Also, how crazy is it that this year Rose, Albus and Scorpius will be starting school?!?

Roxanne honestly didn’t mean to fall asleep this long. And in a house like the Burrow, on New Year’s Eve, it was impressive she’d managed to at all. What was more impressive, by comparison, was that her boyfriend, Lysander, too had managed to nod off.  
  
It was the ‘ _BANG’_ , and the aftershocks shaking the house that woke them.  
  
“Rox, I don’t mean to worry you,” Lysander spoke, his voice husky from sleep, “But there’s a dragon outside.”  
  
A dragon? Peaking, Roxanne noted the unmistakable work of her brother and cousins.  
  
A magically created beast, sparking and unfurling its gigantic wings, let fireballs fly; spewing New Year’s greetings into the night sky. It was as beautiful as it was impressive. Roxanne could hardly believe Fred had managed to cast it, young as he still was.  
  
“It seems we sleep through New Year’s Eve,” Roxanne apologized, laying back onto Lysander’s chest to watch the great beast.  
  
“Oh,” Lysander’s gruff voice rumbled in his chest, “I think it was pretty well spent. I got to wake up in a new year, by your side.”  
  
“What d’you say we start the year off with a ‘bang’ of our own?” Roxanne rolled her hips suggestively.


End file.
